In the interval of time between the period that a painter is not using a paint brush, it is customary for him to place the brush on the can which contains the paint. The painter does so because the paint can is a handy place to place the brush at such times and because the paint in the can is not discoloured by paint from the brush which might dribble into it. The problem with using a paint can for this purpose however is that paint can run from the can onto a surface on which it rests. Furthermore, a brush can be too easily knocked off a paint can by a painter's carelessness.
It is known to provide paint brushes with hangars or other means to facilitate the attachment of the brush to a paint can. Examples of such attachment means are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,990 to Savi, no. 3,231,919 to MacDonald, no. 4,887,327 to Meimeteas and no. 6,244,559 B1 to Stanton. The attachment means described in these patents are suitable for attaching a paint brush to a paint can so that the brush does not easily fall off of the can but they do have a number of shortcomings, one of which is that they project outwardly from the paint brushes and can be a nuisance to painters when they are painting in confined spaces. As well the projecting attachment means are easily damaged and, once damaged, are not reliable for attaching a paint brush to a can. A still further shortcoming of some of the above mentioned attachment means is that the paint brush is suspended outside the paint can where paint on the brush can fall onto surfaces beside the paint can.
I have invented a paint brush and a clip for a paint brush that have none of the short-comings mentioned above. Specifically, the means by which the brush is attached to a paint can does not project outwardly from the brush when the brush is in use and, as a result, the attachment means does not interfere with the painter's use of the brush. Furthermore the attachment means is not as susceptible to breakage as are projecting attachment means such as those mentioned above. In addition, my attachment means suspends a paint brush over the mouth of a can of paint so that any paint that tans from the brush falls into the can and not outside it.